Crossfire Fuego cruzado
by MyladyArwen
Summary: La agente Bella Swan acaba de licenciarse en la academia de policía de Nueva York. Destinada a una comisaria del Bronx tendrá que aprender rápido en un mundo formado mayoritariamente por hombres. Además pronto se dará cuenta que tendrá que enfrentar en el presente una relación profesional con su jefe inmediato, del que le separa un pasado lleno de distancias insalvables.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy, y no sé ni por dónde comenzar. Llevo un tiempo alejada de todo esto por circunstancias y en realidad no estaba muy convencida de ser capaz de publicar en FF de nuevo. A pesar de eso, creo que nunca es mal momento para comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo y creo que esta historia pide ser compartida. **

**No voy a enrollarme mucho más, así que sólo decir que intentaré actualizar con la mayor frecuencia posible. Y de antemano os doy las gracias por leer. **

**Quiero dedicárselo a todas mis Templarias que sois la esencia aún en la distancia. Os adoro, de adorar. **

**Y luego, añadiendo un poco más a Meryjo, Minur y Nurymisu por haberme escuchado mientras las ideas brotaban en mi cabeza loca, por vuestra sincera opinión y por estar siempre el pie del cañón. **

**A todas las que me habéis animado alguna vez a seguir escribiendo, a no dejarme vender, Mlopez, Anaidam, DrBSwan, Anouchka, Frenchi…**

**Y a mis lectoras del foro de Crepúsculo, dispuestas a seguirme a una nueva aventura. Gracias.**

**Lo dicho, no soy muy buena con los encabezamientos, así que os dejo con el primer capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es exclusivamente mía. **

**CrossFire. **

**Capitulo 1**

Afianzó el arma firmemente entre sus pequeñas manos. Enfocó su mirada tras las gafas protectoras y vació el cargador disparando seis tiros de forma rápida y certera, aguantando el retroceso del revolver a medida que el objetivo se iba acercando a ella. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar cuando ya delante de sus narices observó el blanco perfectamente agujereado exactamente dónde ella había apuntado, en la zona de mayor puntuación. Y aún así su ánimo se vino abajo exactamente en el preciso momento en el que se giró ligeramente para encontrarse de morros con la mirada severa de su superior. Frunció el ceño.

- No ha estado mal para una novata- recalcó él arrogante.

- Gracias Señor- farfulló a disgusto pero manteniendo el protocolo. Dejó el arma reglamentaria sobre la encimera de formica azul y se deshizo de los cascos protectores y las gafas— Intentaré mejorar- se mostró irónica.

- Swan- llamó el hombre con voz ronca y potente- Recuerda que tienes un apellido que honrar.

- Lo tengo presente Señor- sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a salir de aquel ambiente que por un instante comenzaba a convertirse asfixiante.

A las doce he convocado una reunión en la sala de la primera planta. Se puntual- exigió mientras la joven recogía la pistola para devolverla y salía del campo de tiro sin mirar atrás.

Estuvo tentada de alzar su dedo medio en un gesto obsceno como respuesta, pero se reprimió consciente que aquello le causaría más problemas que la satisfacción de descomponer el rostro del arrogante y soberbio Cullen. Con el ceño fruncido firmó la devolución de la pistola y salió hacía el exterior.

Se deshizo de la goma que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros sacudiéndolo. La presión por ser hija de quien era, uno de los más reputados comisarios que había tenido la ciudad de Nueva York ya retirado era aún mayor que la de cualquier cadete o recién licenciado con los que hasta hacía unos días había compartido clases y entrenamientos. Pero ahora ya no estaba en la academia, a efectos prácticos estaba en el servicio activo y tenía que morderse la lengua para evitarse problemas.

Bella Swan presumía de tener una disciplina férrea, a sus veintiséis se había licenciado en criminalística, aumentado los siguientes años su formación con post grados en derecho penal y psicopatología. Todo para poder incorporarse después a la academia de policía de Nueva York siguiendo con la tradición familiar. Con gran disgusto para su madre, por supuesto. Reneè nunca había terminado de aceptar que sus dos hijos decidieran seguir los pasos de su padre. Incluso años atrás y en el auge de su carrera poco antes de ser nombrado Comisario de la ciudad de Nueva York la madre de Bella había decidido separarse finalmente de su padre incapaz de aguantar la incertidumbre de que su marido regresara cada noche a casa sano y salvo.

Entonces, Jasper, y sobretodo Bella que era la pequeña y aún no había llegado a la mayoría de edad decidieron quedarse con su padre, sus vidas estaban asentadas en la gran manzana y no estaban dispuestos a mudarse a Cinccinatti dónde iba a instalarse su madre. Bella estaba segura que de haber sabido el rumbo que tomaría finalmente la carrera de su padre, Reneé jamás se hubiera marchado. Tan sólo un par de años después Charlie fue nombrado Comisario de la policía y tras una corta pero exitosa labor al frente del cuerpo había tenido que retirarse prematuramente por una cardiopatía que le había llevado a entrar dos veces en el quirófano en seis meses.

Se enfundó los guantes y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta azul mientras el aire alborotaba el cabello alrededor de su rostro, Maguila Gorila no la buscaría hasta las diez y ella tenía el tiempo exacto para tomarse un café frente a la 42, un local casi siempre lleno de polis en activo. Atravesó la calle con paso raudo sumergida en sus pensamientos, comenzaba a estar convencida que haber permitido que su padre eligiera aquel destino para ella no había sido del todo buena idea, pero claro, nadie le decía que no a Charlie Swan, y menos que nadie su hija pequeña.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de _Coqui _cuando una firme y enorme mano se poso sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro contraído de su compañero que se imponía ante ella sobre su metro noventa de testosterona concentrada, rodó los ojos y dejó escapar la hoja cerrando de nuevo el local.

- Tenemos un aviso, Swan- habló seriamente— Nos vamos, un 4-11 a unas manzanas de aquí.

- ¿Pe…pero ya?- titubeó abrumada de tener que salir corriendo por primera vez.

- ¡No, mañana!- gruñó girando sobre sus talones y avanzando a grandes zancadas.

Se quitó los guantes mientras trataba de alcanzar a su compañero ya a punto de entrar en el coche patrulla aparcado frente a la comisaria. Rodeó el vehículo por detrás mientras escuchaba que McCarthy ya había puesto el contacto y estaba dispuesto a irse, con ella o sin ella, y esto último sería un auténtico desastre. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la agitación abrió la puerta para deslizarse en el interior del vehículo.

- Mantente al margen salvo que sea imprescindible- advirtió su compañero— Observa y aprende.

-Sí, claro. Si no he hecho otra cosa en las últimas diez semanas- murmuró a disgusto casi para el cuello de su camisa mientras sonaba la sirena y se abrían paso entre el tráfico cargado del Bronx.

Condujo por la 3º avenida dejando atrás la 830 de Washington para tomar Boston Road y finalmente acercarse hasta el número 1032 de la avenida Cauldwell. McCarthy maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta que salvo un grupo de curiosos que se amontonaba bajo el desvencijado y gastado edificio de ladrillo marrón cuya fachada estaba decorada por una escalera metálica negra de emergencia eran los primeros en llegar. Evaluó las opciones y apretó los puños al comprobar que la entrada principal estaba tapiada. En la azotea del mismo un hombre vestido sólo con algo parecido a un pijama y una bata gruesa estaba amenazando con tirarse.

- No hagas ninguna tontería- advirtió de nuevo a la novata mientras abandonaban el vehículo.

Se sujetó con fuerza a la puerta del copiloto porque sus piernas en aquel momento eran gelatina pura. Su corazón estaba en la boca de su estómago viendo como aquel hombre vociferaba todo tipo de improperios desde la azotea a unas cinco alturas del suelo calculó ella rápidamente contando las ventanas de manera ascendente. Por su parte McCarthy esperando a los servicios de emergencias, la ambulancia y los bomberos se estaba encargando de retirar a los curiosos allí arremolinados.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí!- el hombre despeinado gritaba sin parar a la multitud, y a ellos.

Horas después Bella no habría sabido decir que fue lo que la impulsó a abandonar su posición tras la puerta del copiloto y dirigirse al suicida con aparente calma. Sorteó a un seguramente furioso Emmett para encontrar en la parte trasera la puerta de acceso y con las sirenas llegando al lugar lo escuchó seguirla los pasos mientras ella estaba dispuesta a negociar con el hombre que había accedido a que lo hablara.

- Swan! – gritó McCarthy cuando ella alcanzaba la terraza metálica del quinto piso, sólo un par de metros debajo del suicida- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó enrojecido por la rabia.

Intentar salvarle la vida a ese hombre- replicó buscando una buena visibilidad- ¿Cómo se llama?- alzó la voz tanteando su pistola acoplada a la altura de sus caderas.

- ¡Sólo hablaré con ella!- vociferó el individuo señalando al policía. Bella hizo un aspaviento rogando a su compañero que se retirara al interior. Asintió resignada cuando él le indicó con una mano el número cinco. Cinco minutos.

Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su compañero santiguarse mientras se metía en el edificio y se mantenía en guardia para cubrirla.

Golpeó furioso con el puño la mesa de madera de su despacho antes de fulminar a Emmett con la mirada y apoyar ambas manos sobre el escritorio inclinándose sobre él. Desprendía una actitud amenazante con sus labios estirados en un rictus serio y su ceño fruncido, sus ojos destilaban ira en aquel preciso instante.

- ¿Dime en qué cojones estabas pensando? ¡Dímelo por qué no lo entiendo!- gritó Edward sin importarle quien estuviera escuchando desde fuera- ¡Dime cuál es la buena razón para llevar a la agente Swan a un aviso de ese tipo en su primera salida!

- Le salvó la vida- un aparentemente tranquilo Emmett enfrentó la mirada de su superior dejando a un lado la amistad que los unía a ambos- Estamos en una comisaria, no en un parque de bolas.- recordó.

¡- No me jodas!- golpeó de nuevo el tablero con las dos manos- ¡Bella Swan no es una agente cualquiera!- recordó- ¿Quieres saber qué pasará si le pasa algo al tocinito de cielo de su papá?- ironizó. — ¿Crees que puedo permitirme que le pase algo a la princesita de Charlie Swan?- preguntó iracundo.

- Siempre puedo darle la manita y nos iremos juntos a patrullar por la zona escolar. A lo mejor cogemos a algún exhibicionista- replicó secamente.

- Ha sido temerario, Emmett- avisó- No voy a pasar otra así- amenazó- Ese tipo podía estar armado.

- Era un hombre decrépito y desesperado al que acaban de arrebatar su vivienda- recordó señalando el informe que tenía sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y supongo que Bella lo adivinó por telepatía antes de subir, no?- se mostró sarcástico.

- Es buena Edward. Ha sido la primera de su promoción.

- Hoy no ¿Estamos?- se acercó hasta la puerta.

- Tu mismo- sacudió la cabeza Emmett.

Se quedó atrapada entre la pared y la puerta, pálida después de haber escuchado ciertas cosas mientras Emmett salía del despacho del jefe y tomaba la dirección opuesta a dónde ella se encontraba. Armándose de valor, el mismo del que había hecho gala una hora antes en aquella azotea y que ahora mismo no sentía en absoluto tocó la puerta esperando que la invitaran a pasar. Estaba dispuesta a pedir un traslado de allí si no se la valoraba en absoluto.

Se dejó caer en la silla de oficina desgastada después de despedir a la agente Swan. Reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos echándolos para atrás e ignoró el sonido del móvil cuando vio la identidad del llamante. No estaba preparado en aquel momento para hablar con Charlie. Desde el primer momento sabía que aceptar en su comisaria a Bella sólo traería problemas, no podía prometerle a su padre que la mantendría a salvo y permitir que un tonto error pusiera su integridad en peligro. No podía obviar que la hija del "jefe" había sido la primera de su promoción pero tenía que tener en cuenta que la academia, desde luego no era el Bronx.

Se levantó enfundándose en su cazadora dispuesto para irse a casa, estaba cansado y hacía rato que su turno había terminado. Recogió el informe de Emmett con disgusto dispuesto a leerlo de camino. Tendría que asumir antes o después que Bella Swan no iba a conformarse con mantenerse al margen.

Movida por la frustración y la impotencia atravesó el umbral de su enorme casa cada día más vacía y decidió que no quería averiguar si su todopoderoso padre estaba en la misma. Rechazada de pleno la posibilidad de pedir un traslado antes de cumplir los seis meses reglamentarios y tras un serio apercibimiento se negaba a enfrentar la mirada escrutadora de Charlie. En aquel momento echó de menos su pequeño apartamento en el campus de la universidad y la intimidad que le reportaba. En aquel momento, plantearse recién graduada alquilarse un piso en Nueva York era sencillamente un disparate y el dinero que ganaba podía emplearlo íntegramente es un vieja chatarra que la transportaba de un lugar a otro de la gran manzana para disgusto de su padre.

A pesar de todo ella sabía que sus días en la enorme casa estaban contados. Antes o después Charlie tendría que venderla para poder trasladarse a algún lugar con Sue. Sue Sullivan había vuelto a despertar la ilusión en su padre después de su retiro y aunque estaban muy unidos cada uno seguía ocupando su casa, si bien era cierto muchas noches Charlie no las pasaba en casa y otras muchas Sue, una brillante juez del estado de Nueva York las pasaba en su casa, aunque estas eran las menos.

Se sacó las botas y tiró la chaqueta sobre el pequeño sillón color granate sobre el que solía sentarse junto a la ventana para leer y se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama. En aquel momento sólo le apetecía hablar con una persona para desahogarse y levantó el auricular con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga en casa.

- ¡Bella!- respondió la alegre Alice- ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día?- preguntó rápidamente.

- Tengo sobredosis de testosterona- bufó provocando una carcajada a su interlocutora.

- No puede ser para tanto- denegó Alice.

- ¡¿Qué no?! Creo que he enterrado mi carrera antes de comenzarla- se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al armario.

- ¿Qué pasó?- se interesó Alice que masticaba algo al otro lado.

- Hemos tenido un aviso. Y he hecho mi trabajo- respondió buscando algo para ponerse.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hermano?- quiso saber con curiosidad.

- Mejor no hablemos de tu hermano, me puede salir un úlcera y es mi primer día en la calle- contempló complacida un vestido ajustado.

- Exageras….

- ¡Por favor!- agitó los brazos con el auricular entre el hombro y la barbilla- ¡Tú no lo escuchaste hablar con Maguila Gorila!- bufó exasperada.

- Bells….

- Alice- respiró profundamente- Tu hermano es un tarugo, un mamarracho y un lerdo mental- insultó.

- Supongo que necesitas desahogarte- suspiró la morena al otro lado de la línea encogiéndose de hombros.

- Todavía no sé que es más humillante sí que me llamara tocinito de cielo o princesita de papa- replicó Bella apoyando su frente contra el ventanal- Si por ellos fuera creo que podrían meterme en una vitrina de cristal y exponerme ante toda la comisaría- gruñó.

- Te recojo en media hora- atajó Alice de pronto- Tienes suerte que tu hermano esté de guardia esta noche.

- Te estaré esperando- sonrió superponiendo el vestido sobre su cuerpo, lo descartó rápidamente- Creo que un par de copas no me harán daño.

Tan sólo una hora después las dos amigas estaban cenando en Piper's Kilt, Bella se desahogaba con Alice mientras saboreaba su hamburguesa con extra de queso y su amiga y cuñada escuchaba atenta el relato del suicida y las consiguientes consecuencias. Después, y casi como siempre se desplazarían unos metros para tomar un par de copas en el Dubai Lounge, allí el camarero de siempre les pondría las mismas copas que venían tomando desde que eran universitarias. Bella era feliz de tener a su amiga en su familia, que se hubiera casado con Jasper sólo las había unido aún más. De hecho él único inconveniente de su amiga era su hermano mayor.

- Edward se acostumbrará- opinó Alice abandonando el restaurante tras su amiga- Creo que tu padre tuvo una conversación con él al respecto.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser una muñeca de porcelana, Ali?- preguntó alzando los brazos al aire.

- Bells, mi hermano tiene mucha presión encima- recordó la morena haciendo de abogado del diablo.

- Si dejara a esa zorra pelirroja se quitaría un peso de encima- escupió de pronto herida.

- Otra vez con eso no, Be, por favor- rogó la morena, Bella alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

* * *

Estaba dispuesta a hacer una parada de tan sólo cinco minutos, el local estaba lleno cómo cada noche y el calor comenzaba a marearla. Tan sólo unos minutos para un cigarrillo. Salió por la parte trasera directa al callejón y saludó con la cabeza a Paul que entraba de nuevo a ocupar su lugar en la barra dándola el relevo. Estaba harta de tener que trabajar por la noche para poder sacar un dinero extra pero su situación era bastante límite y era lo único que podía hacer. Haciendo gala de su naturalidad se descalzó y pisó el frío asfalto relajando el puente de sus pies. Deseo poder tirar aquellos tacones al contenedor que tenía al lado.

No lo vio venir y ahogó un gritó que se esfumó en el aire cuando el individuó la arrastró callejón adentro y apoyó el filo brillante de un cuchillo contra su cuello. Sus músculos parecieron contraerse y su corazón paralizarse cuando el hombre se abalanzó con su boca sobre su cuello impregnándola de babas. "Si te mueves te mato, puta" Se aferró al ladrilló y esperó que la puerta se abriera, que alguien saliera para socorrerla, se mantuvo quieta porque no podía permitir que aquel tipo realmente la matara y no parecía estar hablando en vano. Rompió a llorar cuando el cerdo arrastró su mano por su muslo levantando su vestido.

* * *

Alice no supo reaccionar cuando Bella se adelantó corriendo, parecían haber escuchado un grito y su amiga no había dudado adelantarse hacía el callejón trasero del Dubai, la vio desenfundar su Glock del 37 mientras avanzaba preparada para lo peor. Se quedó estupefacta cuando cruzó la esquina.

- Suelta el cuchillo y sepárate de ella- ordenó Bella con firmeza apuntándolo con su pistola- Policía de Nueva York- mostró su placa despertando el interés del violador.

- Lárgate zorra- contestó devolviendo su atención a la rubia atemorizada. Bella la reconoció como una de las camareras del lounge.

- Te he dicho que la sueltes- advirtió seria- Alice, llama a mi hermano- rogó Bella.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos- retrocedió de pronto el individuo. La rubia retrocedió asustada contra la pared.

- No te muevas, contra la pared- ordenó- ¡Tira el cuchillo!- obedeció- Dale una patada.

Titubeó sólo un instante mientras seguía las instrucciones de Bella y llamó a Jasper que prometió estar allí en menos de cinco minutos. Para entonces Bella tenía retenido contra la pared y con las manos detrás de la nuca al agresor y le estaba deteniendo oficialmente y la rubia aún arrinconada contra la pared lloraba presa de una crisis de histeria. Haciendo caso de su instinto se quitó rápidamente su chaquetón y bordeó el callejón para acercarse hacía la mujer agredida que agradeció en silencio el gesto de la morena que la estaba cubriendo.

- Mi amiga es policía, tranquila- habló con suavidad— ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo…yo- hipó.

- Enseguida llegará un coche patrulla, y una ambulancia- prometió Alice retirándole el pelo enmarañado del rostro- Yo soy Alice, te he visto antes, trabajando- habló para tranquilizarla.

- Me llamó Rosalie- sollozó.

Todas las miradas se desviaron a la entrada del callejón cuando un Ford oscuro con matricula de Nueva York realizó una maniobra brusca para estacionar cerrando la salida al mismo. Bella mantuvo la presión de su pistola en los riñones del agresor para disuadirle de una posible maniobra del mismo para salir corriendo. Parpadeó cuándo descubrió que el que acompañaba a su hermano aquella noche de paisano no era otro que Maguila Gorila que la reprobó rápidamente con la mirada.

- Le he leído sus derechos— comunicó oficialmente permitiendo que fuera Jasper quien le esposara las manos arrinconándole contra la pared. Se sintió orgullosa de su hermano viéndole trabajar.

- ¿Podrías intentar mantenerte a salvo?- la mirada de Emmett penetró a Bella que se había retirado y le pareció más una súplica que una orden. Cuando ella quiso contestar el inspector McCarthy ya estaba junto a Alice y la victima.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?- preguntó Jasper a su hermana arrastrando al sujeto hacia el coche.

- ¿Qué hace contigo?- preguntó Bella guardándose el arma y la placa.

- Le iba a llevar a casa cuando llamó Alice.

- Escuchamos los gritos Jazz- explicó cerca de su hermano- ¿Qué iba a hacer?- se encogió de hombros.

- Llamar cómo has hecho, ahuyentarlo. Manteneros a salvo- desvió la mirada a Alice que seguía consolando a la rubia.

- Oh, no, ni de coña- se cruzó de brazos- Tú también no- rogó- ¿Tú hubieras hecho eso?- preguntó inquisitiva— Jasper- endureció el rostro alargando el cuello cómo si así pudiera alcanzar en estatura el metro casi noventa de su hermano- He pasado veinticuatro semanas en Albany en la puta academia- espetó secamente- Y después otras diez semanas dando vueltas cómo una peonza haciendo una formación oficial de campo, muy aburrido por cierto- enarcó una ceja—Y cuando por fin tengo mi placa y soy oficialmente una policía del cuerpo me estáis jodiendo entre todos- bufó exasperada— ¿Sabes qué?- alegó, Jasper la miró interrogante- Esta misma mañana me he encontrado con Lionel Mars, un compañero de la academia, asignado a la 72 y fíjate por dónde comenzó ayer en el servicio activo- se alzó un poco más sobre sus puntillas- Participó con su compañero en la detención de un atracador armado en una licorería ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que recibió una palmadita en la espalda por su buen hacer. Y yo- se señaló el pecho solemne- Salvo la vida esta mañana a un pobre hombre y sólo he recibido broncas- concluyó firme.

- Nadie quiere obstaculizarte Bella- se defendió Jasper- Pero papá- casi susurró- Nos ha estado metiendo presión a todos sobre ti- explicó rotundo.

- ¿Puedo irme a casa o tengo que acompañaros para cumplimentar papeleo?- preguntó cortante.

- ¿Crees que podrías ir con Alice?- preguntó solicito él.

Se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a Alice con la víctima y también para dejar algo de intimidad a los dos hermanos que parecían medirse sencillamente con la mirada. No podía negarse que por sus venas corría la misma sangre y tenían un temperamento notable. Descubrió a la mujer que permitía que Alice limpiara burdamente la herida que manaba suavemente de su cuello con un pañuelo que en algún momento fue blanco. Sus ojos grandes estaban cubiertos por el pánico y todo su cuerpo temblaba producto de una crisis de nervios.

- Soy el Sargento McCarthy de la policía de Nueva York- se acercó con prudencia hasta acuclillarse frente a las dos mujeres- ¿Alice, estás bien?

- Estoy bien- asintió la mujer de Jasper- Ella es Rosalie Hale- actuó de intermediaria.

- Enseguida vendrá una ambulancia Señorita Hale- carraspeó el sargento. Ella parpadeó sorprendida por la envergadura de aquel hombre que hablaba de manera sosegada.

- No…no ha sido nada, estoy bien- vaciló sosteniendo el pañuelo- Solo un rasguño- insistió.

- Debe permitir que la reconozcan para que podamos meter a ese cabrón entre rejas, le tomaremos declaración y no la molestaremos más- prometió McCarthy tranquilizadoramente.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por las luces y la sirena de la ambulancia que acababa de hacer acto de aparición aparcando junto al Ford Crown, Emmett reconoció a Betty Lyne y a Arthur Jonas que se apeaban de la misma. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que un poco más allá Bella y Jasper parecían enzarzados en una discusión a media voz que podía leerse en su expresión corporal. Alice seguía actuando de buena samaritana sin separarse de la Señorita Hale. Aturdido sin saber muy bien por qué reorganizó sus ideas después de evaluar el escenario y la situación. Ninguno de los allí presentes era consciente aún que el rumbo de sus vidas iba a cambiar para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho el retraso entre un capitulo y otro, pero está siendo un verano de todo menos tranquilo.**

**Ante todo quiero agradecer a mis Templarias que están ahí apoyando desde el primer momento otro de mis desvaríos. **

**Os recuerdo dos cosas que es un fic para mayores de 18 años porque contiene lenguaje sexual explicito y malsonante. Así que si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Por otro lado animar a todas (que no sois pocas) que seguís la historia, que la ponéis en favoritos tanto la historia como el autor a escribir aunque sea un simple me gusta. No os hacéis una idea de que un gesto tan pequeñito anima mucho al que escribe. ;)) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía y completamente mía.**

**Gracias a Nuria, Meryjo y Nurymusa por estar ahí siempre, leyendo y dándome vuestra sincera opinión. Os adoro de adorar. **

_**Capitulo 2**_

Se despertó a media noche empapado en sudor, asaltado de nuevo por las pesadillas que las últimas semanas volvían a ser más frecuentes. Se sentó en la cama sin dar la pequeña luz de noche, nada más lejos de su intención que despertar a Victoria que dormía plácidamente al otro lado. No quería darle explicaciones al respecto. Hizo rotaciones con su hombro adolorido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentar dormirse de nuevo era inútil y era consciente de ello. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados se frotó las sienes y se retiró el pelo humedecido que caía sobre sus ojos despeinado.

Aún a oscuras recorrió el corredor y se deslizó dentro de la cocina que fue momentáneamente iluminada por la luz del frigorífico cuando lo abrió en busca de una cerveza helada. Los números rojos del reloj digital indicaban que eran las cuatro de la mañana lo que quería decir que por aquella noche ya había terminado de dormir.

Lo había intentado, claro que lo había hecho, pero tratar de disuadir a Charlie sobre el destino final de su hija había sido en vano. Carlisle, su padre, tampoco había sido de gran ayuda, igual que Charlie opinaba que dónde estaría mejor Bella era en la 42, dónde su padre muchos años atrás había comenzado su carrera, dónde trabajaba Jasper como Inspector y a fin de cuentas en la misma de la que él era teniente. Era consciente, gracias a la confidencialidad de Alice que Bella casi le había rogado también a su padre que no interviniera, que no quería ningún trato de favor, por supuesto para el Comisario Swan una decisión así era innegociable, incluso tratándose de su propia hija quien la realizara.

Apuró un frio trago y se dejó caer en el sofá aproximándose un Marlboro a los labios. Lo encendió en la oscuridad penetrante que le rodeaba y rápidamente el humo revoloteó sobre su cabeza. Retomó sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que en realidad Charlie no era consciente de la verdadera relación que Bella y él tenían, que en realidad era prácticamente ninguna. Apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra en los últimos años y la brecha, profunda que se había abierto entonces entre ellos era insalvable. Su asociación en la comisaría era una relación abocada al fracaso desde el primer momento.

Otro trago y otra calada y asumió que aquello acabaría estallando entre sus manos. Durante esa misma tarde en su despacho ella se había mantenido correcta, manteniendo las formas y haciendo gala de una admirable disciplina a la hora de cumplir con el protocolo estipulado entre un agente y un teniente. No se había permitido ni siquiera parpadear cuando le había pedido, casi exigido sutilmente un cambio de destino. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie entorpeciera su trabajo.

Preocupado volvió a pasear sus dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos masajeándose el cuero cabelludo, pedir un traslado por su parte en aquel momento sería un suicidio profesional. Tampoco pensaba permitir que ella le desplazara del lugar que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Era inevitable recordar a una Bella mucho más inocente que la que casi acababa de reencontrar, con su cabello alborotado alrededor de su rostro sonrosado, de sus enormes ojos castaños y su sonrisa siempre benevolente. Entonces no dejaba de ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y el ya era un soldado a punto de volar hacía una guerra incierta. El sólo pensamiento reabrió heridas cicatrizadas hace mucho.

Irak y su estupidez habían supuesto el punto de inflexión, en realidad el punto y final a algo que había terminado casi antes de comenzar. Ella le había juzgado de traidor y él pagaba sus culpas reencontrándose siete años después cara a cara con su pecado mortal.

Trató de arrinconar aquellos pensamientos, no permitir que tomaran más terreno del que él estaba dispuesto a ceder. Tenía que convivir con aquella situación y bien era cierto que procuraría ser un buen superior para ella, por ese motivo le había asignado a su mejor hombre. Estaba seguro que Bella estaría más segura con Emmett que con él mismo. Su mano derecha, su amigo, su hermano.

Eran más de las cuatro y media cuando optó por levantarse finalmente del sofá y preparar café. A las siete tenía que estar en la comisaria y sería mejor que se diera una larga ducha antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la que se le avecinaba.

* * *

Saltó de la cama con la hora pegada al culo, el reloj pitaba frenético recordándole la alarma que había sonado por primera vez veinte minutos atrás. Se deslizó dentro de unos vaqueros y unas botas camperas tras una breve visita de urgencia al inodoro y tras cepillarse rápidamente los dientes y hacerse una coleta se puso un jersey cisne celeste y recogió sus cosas de encima de la mesita.

Corrió escaleras abajo y se asomó brevemente al comedor para saludar a su padre con la cabeza y desearle un buen día, casi atropelló al taxi que decidió tomar para llegar a tiempo a la comisaria. Había llegado hacía tan sólo unas horas a casa, había estado hablando con Alice hasta altas horas y lo cierto es que aunque con sueño se encontraba bastante mejor que el día anterior.

Aguantar el tipo había sido más duro de lo esperado, para colmo el incidente de la noche anterior probablemente sería sinónimo de problemas en cuanto Edward supiera que se había enfrentado ella sola a un delincuente sexual. Atravesó casi sin aliento la doble hoja de la comisaria quince minutos antes de comenzar su turno. Su estómago se encargo de recordarla que no había tomado nada y esperó que le diera tiempo después de cambiarse aunque fuera a sacar un café de la vieja máquina de la comisaria.

— Swan, quiero hablar con usted. Ahora- la voz a su espalda la congeló la sangre.

Bella no se acostumbraría jamás a que entre ellos hubiera aquella distancia. Era un error, un terrible error decidió abandonando su camino para cumplir con la orden de su superior. Con el corazón latiendo fuera de ritmo y de control y su estómago replegándose sobre si mismo recorrió los cinco metros que la separaban del despacho del Teniente Cullen, consciente que su jefe le iba a echar una represalia por su actuación imprudente la noche anterior. "Bien Bella, así vas a llegar muy lejos", se felicitó a si misma notando como su musculatura se contraía por la tensión.

Al llegar aquella mañana a la comisaria el estupor había vencido a la rabia sólo durante unos instantes, encontrar el informe de Jasper sobre la mesa quizá había sido peor a que su amigo y compañero no le hubiera llamado para contarle lo ocurrido. Ella se ponía en peligro de manera innecesaria y casi podía adivinar que los días que a uno u otro le quedaban en la 42 si aquello no cambiaba.

Tras un segundo café y más despejado se sentó para leer el documento con tranquilidad, desde la providencial actuación de la agente Swan hasta el posterior interrogatorio del detenido. Lo único que faltaba era la declaración de la víctima. La señorita Rosalie Hale. Entonces había levantado el auricular para hablar con Jasper y le explicara porque faltaba tal cosa, el inspector, tranquilo le había contado que Rosalie había tenido que ser atendida por una crisis de ansiedad y no estaba en condiciones. La señorita Hale les había facilitado sus datos para ir al día siguiente.

Tan sólo una hora después, y tan sólo poco antes que Bella hubiera entrado había recibido una llamada de la 72, de la UVE , el inspector Ross. El policía estaba convencido que su preso era el mismo individuo que llevaban semanas buscando y que atacaba a mujeres del Bronx, primero las violaba, luego las mataba. Por supuesto Edward se citó con él para las nueve de la mañana, la BCI y el UVE trabajarían juntos y antes tenía que hablar con la agente Swan.

— Siéntese agente Swan- ordenó mientras ella pasaba por su lado entrando al despacho.

Le helaba su voz de tempano y su rostro endurecido por el paso de los años, no reconocía al hombre que tenía delante y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Indecisa y nerviosa como una adolescente en una reunión con el director del colegio tomó asiento en la incómoda silla metálica delante de la mesa de Edward.

Aprovechó el silencio tenso mientras él se aproximaba a su asiento rodeando la mesa para observarle veladamente. Su pelo aunque más largo de lo habitual mantenía su tono cobrizo, unas marcadas ojeras se instalaban bajo su mirada verde, una cicatriz cortaba ligeramente su ceja izquierda, una herida de guerra, otra de tantas no tan visibles. Una incipiente barba de dos días poblaba su mandíbula cuadrada. Tragó saliva viendo al imponente Teniente vestido con su habitual traje marino tomar asiento.

Había reflexionado sobre cómo actuar en aquel momento, tenía que mostrarse ecuánime y ser objetivo. Aunque se hubiera alterado en principio era consciente que a cualquiera de sus agentes que hubiera actuado de aquella manera deteniendo a un presunto delincuente sexual le hubiera felicitado. Y sin embargo le apetecía gritarla, exigirla que no se pusiera en peligro y no fuera temeraria.

— ¿Puede explicarme que pasó anoche Agente Swan?- puso un dedo inquisidor sobre el informe que seguía encima de la mesa.

— Escuché a una mujer gritando cuando salía de cenar, Señor- contestó intentando no saltarse el protocolo- El detenido la estaba amenazando con una navaja- continúo- Intervenir en aquel momento me pareció la única opción posible en aquel momento, Señor.

— Podría haber llamado a una patrulla, agente- recordó él cejijunto.

— Con el debido respeto Señor- apretó sus dedos sobre los muslos mordiéndose la lengua- De haber hecho eso antes de intervenir la señorita Hale podría haber resultado herida gravemente y su agresor haberse dado a la huida.

— Esta vez- carraspeó- Lo voy a dejar pasar porque me han confirmado que realizó un excelente trabajo agente. Pero quisiera que entendiera que no somos héroes. Sé que iba acompañada- endureció el tono- Y sería un terrible error poner en el punto de mira a un civil- recalcó solemne.

— Mi amiga- reprimió sus deseos de gritarle- estuvo en todo momento protegida Señor. Además fue de inestimable ayuda atendiendo a la victima mientras desarmaba y detenía a su agresor- apuntilló cercana a salir de allí corriendo- ¿Puedo irme Señor?- preguntó retándole con la mirada.

— Todavía no- replicó el Teniente con seriedad.- Aún no he terminado.

La sangre de ella reverberó por todo su cuerpo movida por la rabia. La estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared y cada segundo que pasaba estaba más segura que no iba a aguantar allí por mucho más tiempo. De pronto parpadeó sorprendida cuando el rostro de él se suavizó y estaba casi segura que eso que asomaban sus labios era una sonrisa sincera.

— Hizo un buen trabajo agente- reconoció él ante la mirada estupefacta de ella— Pero aún no está terminado agente- informó mientras se levantaba imponiéndose en su metro noventa de estatura.

— Perdone Señor- dudó sin saber bien que decir- Creí que tanto mi hermano el inspector Swan, cómo el Sargento McCarthy se habían hecho cargo de cerrar la investigación.

— La investigación la cerrarán McCarthy y usted- informó- El inspector Garrett Ross de la UVE ha pedido que colaboremos dado que creen que nuestro detenido es un sospechoso que llevan semanas intentando atrapar- dio la información justa- El Inspector Ross, llegará a las nueve. McCarthy y usted deben ir a tomar declaración a la víctima.

— De acuerdo, Señor- contestó marcial.

— Su compañero ha ido a buscar los resultados al laboratorio sobre el arma incautada anoche. Cuando regrese irán de inmediato a hablar con la Señorita Hale. Después se reunirán aquí con el inspector Ross y conmigo. ¿Entendido, Swan?- ella asintió perpleja- Retírese entonces.

Siguió con la mirada a su superior cuando el rodeó su mesa para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse porque estaba paralizada en la silla impactada por el cauce que había tomado la conversación. Lejos de la reprimenda esperada estaba en aquel caso con la UVE y la BCI. Se incorporó dispuesta a salir para cambiarse y sólo entonces su estomago volvió a recordarle que estaba vacío.

Alcanzó el piso inferior y se desvió hacia la izquierda hacía la zona de vestuarios. Buscó la llave de su taquilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la deslizó dentro del ojo de la cerradura. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse. Aquello no era buena idea, se repitió a sí misma, pero tampoco podía tirar la toalla de aquella manera. Giró la llave y la puerta metálica se abrió. Rápidamente se puso el oscuro uniforme oficial y con manos trémulas se ajustó el cinturón con la equipación. Recogió la Glock de la cartuchera que llevaba la deslió a la altura de su cadera después de comprobar que estaba en orden.

No dejaba de impresionarla el impacto que el amigo de su hermano mayor, su jefe directo en aquel momento aún podía provocar en ella. A pesar del rencor arrinconado, de los años transcurridos. Cerró la puerta de su cabeza de un portazo y se dispuso a salir para afrontar aquello con seguridad y firmeza.

Emmett encontró a su compañera leyendo el informe que Jasper había redactado la noche antes delante de su mesa. Lo repasaba en apariencia interesada mientras daba pequeños bocaditos a un sándwich que parecía vegetal. Los de criminalística todavía no habían procesado el jodido cuchillo y eso iba a retrasarles bastante. Esperaba que al menos la Señorita Hale pudiera darles todos los detalles de lo sucedido y que no les pusiera trabas a la hora de tener que testificar ante un juez.

— ¿Estás preparada?- preguntó de manera amable el Sargento. Ella apartó la vista del informe para encontrarse con una sonrisa amable. Maguila Gorila sonriendo sí que era una novedad.

— Claro- afirmó rotunda- Estaba repasando el informe- señaló lo obvio- Y desayunando- se excuso ruborizada.

— Puedes terminar eso por el camino. La Señorita Hale vive a solo unas manzanas de aquí- revisó los datos en su libreta- No debería llevarnos demasiado tiempo.

Cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se la puso rápidamente para después apurar el último trago de café antes de ponerse en marcha. Siguió a grandes zancadas a su compañero y se quedó un segundo paralizada cuando reconoció al tipo que estaba entrando en la comisaria en aquel momento. Lucía aspecto de tipo duro, pantalones oscuros y chaqueta de piel marrón. Llevaba las gafas de sol colocadas en el cuello de la camiseta caqui y mostraba una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa. Por supuesto contra las normas lucía el pelo más largo de lo habitual y su rostro afilado lo perfilaba una escasa barba desaliñada rozando el límite de lo prudente para su profesión.

— Ross- saludó Emmett cuando se cruzó en su camino. El interpelado tendió una mano firme al Sargento.

— McCarthy- devolvió el saludo— Agente- dirigió su cabeza a modo de saludo hacía una casi boquiabierta Bella. Él sonrió ampliamente al ver su reacción.

— Agente Swan, este es el Inspector Ross de la unidad de victimas especiales- presentó Emmett- Ella es la agente Swan, es la policía que cogió a tu hombre- Bella pareció percibir cierto orgullo en la voz del Sargento.

— No está nada mal para una novata ¿Eh?- Bella se ruborizó de inmediato. — Ya nos conocemos Emmett- aclaró carraspeando.

— Hice mi trabajo inspector- desquitó ella.

— Oh, ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el estirado de Cullen?- preguntó en su oído ante un confundido Emmett.

— Dio unas cuantas charlas en la academia- aclaró Bella a Emmett- Sobre victimas especiales- añadió aún como la grana.

— Te sienta bien el uniforme Bella- halagó él- Enhorabuena.

— Gracias Garrett- asintió conforme con la cabeza.

— Me alegro de verte Ross, la UVE te trata bien- Emmett palmeó su brazo dando por zanjada la conversación- Vamos Swan, no tenemos toda la mañana.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de echar un último vistazo sobre su hombro viendo desaparecer al hombre desgarbado que llamaba a la puerta de Edward. Sacudió la cabeza y evadió deliberadamente inquisitiva de su compañero que la escrutaba debatiéndose entre la perplejidad y la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó al final Emmett mientras entraban en el coche patrulla.

— ¿Eso?- enarcó las cejas- ¿Eso qué?- preguntó ajustándose el cinturón.

— ¿Bella, Garrett? ¿Perdona?- inquirió rompiendo las formas. Ella rompió en una carcajada.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó entre risas. El parpadeó- Al final no vas a ser tan malo cómo creía.

— Me alegra ver que lo de Maguila Gorila es cariñoso- refunfuñó él, ella se sorprendió- Mira Swan, si eres amiga de Alice tienes que asumir que no tiene medias tintas y que no se modera en absoluto.

— Ayer, estaba herida. Os escuché hablar de mí- reconoció ella algo avergonzada- Tras la puerta.

— Mira Bella- frenó en el semáforo y se giró para enfrentarla a la cara. – Sé que no tiene que ser nada fácil estar en tu posición- reconoció él con seriedad- Pero tu padre va a cortarle las pelotas a Edward si te pasa algo, así que su postura tampoco es sencilla.

— El tuvo la oportunidad de evitar que acabara en la cuarenta y dos- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Exactamente las mismas que tú. Y lo sabes. ¿Conoces a alguien que sea capaz de decirle que no a tú padre? ¿De verdad?- insistió.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida sabiendo que su compañero tenía razón, que ambos se habían vistos atrapados en la línea de fuego. Debían convivir para sobrevivir, ser capaces de formar parte del mismo equipo sin que cosas ajenas les desviaran de tal objetivo y ella era consciente que aquello era un imposible.


End file.
